


龙骑士30

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: MODAOZUSHI, wangxian - Fandom, 忘羡, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	龙骑士30

白龙果然不理会魏无羡的胡说八道，只伸手帮他拨了拨凌乱的前发，低声问：“难受吗？”  
就在片刻之前，魏无羡明明被折腾得骨头架都要散了，可情事一结束，暴戾的白龙就能马上回复成冰清玉洁的模样，这让盗贼看得抓心挠肝，根本移不开眼，更是忍不住撩上一撩。  
于是魏无羡揶揄道：“难受，怎么可能不难受？神龙蓝湛，威武不凡，本贼爷甘拜下风，输了输了，连魂儿都输给你了，一败涂地，你说我难受不难受？”  
蓝湛无奈，只好去捂盗贼的嘴，道：“……龙神在上，勿妄言。”  
魏无羡快速地一眨眼睛，伸出舌尖，在白龙的手心快速一点。  
白龙立刻像被烫了似地松了手，又被魏无羡眼疾手快地抓回来，翻个个儿，又在手背上啄了一口，才道：“我相信你们龙神心胸宽广，不会闲着没事偷听他的小辈们谈恋爱，就算偶尔不小心听了一耳朵，也只会觉得咱们是被爱情冲昏了头脑，不会当真介意的。”  
蓝湛轻轻一叹，道：“‘神龙’二字不可乱用，若你坚持，可以称我的龙形为‘含光’。”  
魏无羡现在看蓝湛哪里都顺眼，闭着眼睛吹捧道：“……‘含光’？是收敛光华，韬光养晦的意思么？好名字，和你的龙形真是般配极了。你叫蓝湛已经足够好听了，还有含光这个……嗯？含光不像是乳名啊，你怎么会同时有两个名字，是对应人形和龙形两个形态吗？”  
蓝湛：“并非。龙自出生就被赐予双名，一个平日称呼，另一个是不能轻易告知他人的真名。”  
魏无羡：“……真名？”  
蓝湛：“嗯。”  
魏无羡：“所以‘含光’是你的真名？”  
蓝湛：“是。”  
魏无羡：“……可惜我没能出生在达纳苏斯，得不到正统的暗夜精灵教育，也就没有神木赐予的教名，只有魏无羡这一个名字，就不能跟你交换了。”  
蓝湛：“无妨。”  
魏无羡：“含光。”  
蓝湛：“嗯。”  
魏无羡：“含光龙？”  
蓝湛：“嗯。”  
魏无羡摸一把白龙的脸，贼兮兮地笑着道：“嘿嘿，含光哥哥，含光宝贝儿，含光龙……”  
蓝湛有些不自然地躲了一下，道：“不要胡闹。”  
魏无羡：“这怎么能叫胡闹，别人叫你蓝湛啊，湛龙啊什么的，只有我能叫你含光，我心里高兴，就想要多叫几声来听，不行吗？”  
蓝湛：“……行。”  
魏无羡满意了，又觉得跟蓝湛离得有点远，不如刚才那么亲近，要翻身坐起来。  
蓝湛却拦着不让他起身，道：“别起来，要是不舒服，我便去寻兄长配药。”  
魏无羡双臂一抻，一把抱住送上门来的白龙，亲了亲那抿着的嘴唇，道：“真没不舒服，除了爽过头昏了一会之外，哪儿都挺好，唔……？”  
说实话，并不是完全没事。因为白龙从头到尾没换过姿势，以至于他一直被压在金币床上，后背有些疼，腰也有点酸。但这都只能算小小的后遗症，睡一晚或者晒晒月亮就能治好，根本用不着跑去麻烦别人。比起这些，魏无羡更在意的是，明明“里面”被使用的更彻底、更过分，可竟然一点也不疼，甚至比之前还更……怎么形容呢，就像洗了一次圣光浴，被净化和清理过似的，十分清爽。  
魏无羡怀着复杂的心情下巴枕上了白龙肩膀，享受着静谧的温存。  
以白龙的尺寸，第一次承受绝对不可能毫发无损。更何况无论是他，还是龙，在技术方面都不能算高超熟练。而他昏迷的时间很短，白龙不太可能这么快就帮他清理抹药……但乐观如魏无羡，他还是十分心大地自我安慰：说不定我天赋异禀呢，不过，为了日后的幸福生活着想，还是该仔细确认一下。需不需要找个理由把龙支走呢，还是干脆让白龙帮忙看看？  
……算了算了，大家都是第一次，蓝湛脸皮薄得很，还是互相体谅一下，自己善后吧。  
魏无羡的想法很丰满，付诸实施却有点难。他眼瞅着白龙聚出一团水雾，很有效率地清理了一人一龙制造出来的污浊，再手一搂，裹着盗贼就床一滚，从金币床的外侧一下子翻到了正中间。大约白龙已经知道了异族人不怎么睡得惯金币床，于是特地垫在下面，让魏无羡趴在他身上。  
等安置好了，蓝湛才轻轻拍着魏无羡的后背，温言道：“睡吧。”  
魏无羡：“……能先不睡吗，这么早我可睡不着啊。”  
蓝湛：“不能，你要养伤。”  
魏无羡：“你知道我有伤，刚才也没棒下留情啊，怎么，这会儿又想着心疼我啦？心虚不心虚？”  
蓝湛移开视线，好一会才憋出半句话：“……留了。”  
魏无羡挑眉：“嗯？”  
他不知为何心有灵犀，把耳朵凑近，贴在白龙胸口听，笑道：“真的变快了啊！诶，所以刚才……你给我留了情，是没尽兴的意思吗？就这样还能把我艹晕了，蓝湛你也太厉害了吧，那……你要是不留情的话，该是什么样儿的？”  
蓝湛开了口，半天没吐出半个字，同时耳根泛着红，又停了好一会，咬着牙，低声道：“不知道！”  
原来，在魏无羡说“不留情”的时候，手已经又捉向白龙那耀武扬威的器物。  
虽说隔了两层衣服，可那物还半硬着，也没缩回泄殖腔。魏无羡不止抓，还握在手里掂了掂，分量长度十足，不用多问，必定是“没尽兴”了。  
初尝禁果，魏无羡食髓知味，正是兴致最浓的时候，一旦意识到白龙还憋着，立刻喉咙发干，心里仿佛火烤似的发燥。于是他立刻改了主意，虚握起那物开始缓缓捋动。他笑弯了眼睛，探出舌尖，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，诱哄道：  
“诶！”  
“怎么会不知道呀？”  
“那你说点别的呗，什么都行，比如……你想怎么玩我？”  
“含光先生，含光哥哥，含光君，你是喜欢把我绑起来做，还是吊起来，要不你变成龙形，用尾巴玩我试试看？”  
那物在魏无羡的手里很快回复了坚硬，支棱起来，热度透过龙鳞化成的衣服烧灼着手心。可就在盗贼要掀开衣服，往里伸的时候，却被白龙一把捏住了手腕。  
蓝湛的眼里闪过一瞬血红，道：“不行，住手。”  
魏无羡心知力气不如白龙，也不纠结，毫不犹豫地放弃去逗那物。但做不了这个，还有一万种方式能让他得逞。他坐起来，像个恶棍似地骑上白龙的腰，到处乱摸乱拽，一边嚷嚷着：“我要勇者斗恶龙！”  
白龙十分无奈，却任他胡闹。  
进入蜕皮期之后，龙皮化成的衣服就不像之前那么坚固了，很快，被魏无羡拆剥一空，现出了藏在里面的皮肉来，白生生凝滑如脂，仿佛能发光。  
魏无羡吞了吞口水，看着平躺任他胡来的白龙，道：“含光宝贝儿，你真的不打算反抗一下？”  
蓝湛：“你帮我蜕皮，为何反抗？”  
魏无羡：“？”  
蓝湛诚恳道：“谢谢。”  
魏无羡促狭地笑，得意地笑。换一个人，这么笑一定会显得猥琐，可混血儿的遗传因子太好，综合了父母双方最好看的部分，如此千姿百态的笑容，像精心打磨的宝石散发着光华，俊朗至极，看得白龙根本移不开眼睛。  
魏无羡搓搓手，道：“看来你对我们异族人的花样不够了解呀，既然这样，我可就不客气啦。”  
于是他伸出手，把挂在蓝湛身上的布片一点点摘开，用指腹在上面轻轻地描摹。盗贼的指尖覆着粗糙的刀茧，划过一片细腻玉脂，竟没留下一点踪痕。但是，果然如他所料，龙新生的皮肤远比原本的鳞甲更加敏感，在指尖划走的附近，皱起一片细密小点。他的手指沿着肌肉线一点点往下拨弄，若远若近，若即若离，而按在蓝湛心口的手掌，则时刻感受着自心跳返还的最忠实反应。  
魏无羡用着生平最敏锐的观察力，终于在指尖搓上小腹之前，捕捉到了蓝湛脸上那一丝极其细微的变化。他忍不住笑意更深，俯下身，舌头在念想许久的笔直锁骨上扫了一遍，最终落在正中的小窝，在里面勾勒画圈，流连忘返，最后恋恋不舍地一点，留下一点微不可见的记号。  
他坐起来，自下而上睨着白龙，道：“好含光，滋味好么？”  
不等蓝湛回应，他就又埋头下去，顺着胸口往下，舌尖写出一笔濡湿的水线。那水线曲曲折折，弯弯绕绕，折成一条近似于螺旋的弧形，终点直指一处浅薄的凸起。临近时，魏无羡刻意地略顿了顿，蕴了些口涎，一勾，又一盘，把那小小的肉粒在舌面上榨了个彻底。  
白龙浑身一震，猛地抓住了盗贼的后颈，他雪白的皮肤上陡然冒出一点新鳞的形迹，又极快隐入肤色，消失不见了。  
魏无羡没察觉到这点异样，他所有的精力都放在白龙骤然变快的心跳上。趁着龙爪子还没开始发力，他就势一吮，同时舌尖在肉豆上快速地拨楞。白龙的呼吸骤止，中断了一瞬，身体的热度也因此而变得不稳定。趁着白龙分神，魏无羡毫不犹豫，立刻伸手再探那胯下的伟岸，自根部起始，极快地撸了两三个来回。他这一番抢攻打得利落，虽说只得手了片霎便被白龙拎起来丢到一边，可该做的都做过了，该摸的也全都摸了个遍。  
——可是始作俑者，却比惨遭袭击的龙更加惊慌失措。  
再次被白龙居高临下地压制了，魏无羡脸色发白，手脚发麻，瞠目结舌地道：“你……那里，怎、怎么有、有……两根？？”  
他不可思议地抻着头，去够那片衣摆，翘起的性器支出了小帐篷，只是那帐篷形状很不一样，一高一低，撑出了更显著的形状。他再抬起头，顿时又是一惊，白龙原本通透如琉璃的双眸，现在已经变成一片血红，自额上，陡然生出一对诡奇的弯角，在鬓角和耳畔，一会浮出清晰可辨的龙鳞片，一会又变回如玉的皮肉，两种形态互相撕扯转换，而白龙眉峰紧蹙，似乎无法控制这种转换，又似乎是在拼命克制着什么。  
比起眼前的一切诡异状况，更让魏无羡揪心的是白龙的状况。他顾不上别的，抬手试了试白龙的额温，道：“你……你怎么了？蓝湛！”  
白龙喉咙深处吐出一声含糊的龙吼，低沉而沙哑，隐隐带着压抑与苦痛，再张口猛地咬住了近在眼前的胳膊。锋利的龙牙一下子扎进了盗贼的皮肉，扎穿了动脉，鲜血沿着对称的两个孔洞奔涌而出，向下蜿蜒出两道细细的血痕。  
魏无羡疼得倒抽一口气，可又把叫声吞了下去。因为，当白龙见到他的血，便立刻松了口，又顺着血迹，一点点地舔舐干净，再回到伤口，开始一小口一小口地抿。或许是因为白龙的动作太小心，也或许是喝血时眉峰渐渐变得舒展，魏无羡竟生不出半点抵抗的意思，反而调整姿势，方便白龙吮吸。  
虽然魏无羡总是心心念念，想逗白龙露出点不一样的表情，可与痛楚难当的神色相比，还是舒服愉快的样子更好。  
只是……会死吗？  
以白龙的体型，喝光他的血最多能算加了一顿点心。魏无羡模模糊糊地想着，说不定等天亮了，白龙醒过来，身边是被吸成干尸的混血精灵。这场景也太可笑了，是一场冷幽默。为了不剩下白龙孤苦伶仃，他还是留一口气，只让龙喝一半好了。  
盗贼浮想联翩，事实上，白龙浅尝即止，吮完了伤口表面的血液就停止了。只是龙迟迟不愿松开，用舌尖一点点地舔舐着，流连着。  
魏无羡的伤口混入了龙涎，滋味并不怎么舒坦，不知是麻痹还是习惯了，疼痛感渐渐消失，反而更清晰地感受到了舌尖的走向，也或许因为破皮的地方的确更柔嫩，也离感官更近，每当白龙的舌尖落下，就好像直接落在了魏无羡的感觉神经上，激得他汗毛倒数，甚至无法抑制地微微颤抖。当他一旦要躲，白龙好不容易回复了些许澄清的眼睛，就会再次染上暴戾的血红，还会粗暴地把他搂紧。他只好勉强咬牙忍着，时间一长，又开始觉得舌尖的行迹莫名熟悉，再一想，恍然大悟，这可不就是他在蓝湛身上撩拨时用过的伎俩么，简直是自作自受，现世报。  
魏无羡无奈之中又有点好笑，抬起没受伤的另一只手，摸了摸白龙两侧龙化的耳鳍，那里的鳞片形状最清晰，触感也和龙形态一模一样了，但靠近鬓边与眼尾，鳞片的形状又逐渐变浅，最终隐去。  
白龙暂停了舔舐，一眨也不眨地盯着盗贼。  
魏无羡：“你贼爷的血甜么？”  
白龙轻轻眨了一下眼睛。  
那长而密的睫毛，仿佛小毛刷子，一下子扫在魏无羡的心尖儿上，让他心软成了一团棉花。  
他道：“金贵着呢，慢慢喝，别急。”  
白龙点了一下头，弃了伤口，顺着盗贼的小臂，落下一串缓慢的啄吻。


End file.
